Hello Again
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: Six months after Voyager's return, Kathryn calls her old friend Chakotay just to catch up. An invitation to a hydrotherapy session leads to the rediscovery of long denied feelings and love. Written for VAMB's 10th Anniversary Celebration.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS.**

**A/N: This story was written for VAMB's 10th Anniversary Smut / Wet Fic Challenge inspired by the wonderful picture from Elorie. Many thanks to KJaneway115 for the beta!**

"Hello, Chakotay."

"Kathryn! It's good to hear from you." He sat in front of the terminal in his living room and leaned back in his desk chair.

"We haven't talked in a couple of weeks. Things have been kind of crazy."

"I suppose a vice admiral would be kept very busy."

She was smiling, but her eyes looked tired. "It's been six months since we got back to Earth. I would like to say I'm settling in, but some days I had less to do on _Voyager_. What about you? Your classes started last week, right?"

"That's right. They're going well. I enjoy being at the Academy and teaching again. Writing the curriculum on Delta Quadrant cultures was a challenge, and I'm sure I'll be tweaking it and making some changes as the semester progresses. I've been given a good deal of leeway, though." He leaned to the edge of the desk for the tea he had set down.

"That's great, Professor Chakotay." Her blue eyes sparkled over the rim of her coffee mug.

He cradled his cup between his hands and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to that. I've been 'Commander' or 'big guy' for so long."

She flashed him one of the half-smiles he loved so much. "Don't forget 'old man'."

He laughed. "B'Elanna won't let me. I'm waiting for the day Miral picks it up."

Kathryn shifted in her chair, and her eyes squinted for a split second. Anyone else would pay no attention to it, but Chakotay knew that for Kathryn, it was a wince. "What's wrong, Kathryn?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, trying to brush him off.

"That may work with somebody else, but not me. You're hurt."

She sighed. He knew her too well. "No, not really, only sore. I decided that days on end behind a desk weren't good for me, so I ran a holodeck training program. Let's just say that starting with one of Tuvok's programs was not the best idea after months of no real exercise."

"I know the perfect way to help. You should come to the Academy training pool with me."

She laughed sharply and said, "That's exactly what I need to remind me I'm not in shape – me next to a bunch of cadets in bathing suits."

He set his tea on the desk and grinned at her. "No, it wouldn't be like that. I go after hours when the pool is closed to the students. Usually I'm there around 2100 hours. By that time, even the other staff members are home with their families or going to bed." He shrugged one shoulder and said, "I don't have a family and I'm still a night owl."

"So you're a swimmer now?" she asked.

"I've always been a swimmer when I could be. It's a good way to cool down after a boxing match, or to keep in shape. I know it would help you, and I can show you some exercises to do."

"That does sound better than Tuvok's training, and I love to swim."

"Great. Meet me at the pool tomorrow night. Use your staff code to get in the door. Is 2100 hours too late?"

She twitched an eyebrow at him. "If I remember correctly, I'm more of a night owl than you are."

His cheeks dimpled, and he tugged his ear. "I seem to remember that, too. I was hoping maybe you got more rest nowadays."

"I do rest better, just not any longer."

"That's something, at least. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Goodnight, Chakotay."

"'Night, Kathryn. Thanks for calling."

***V*V***

Kathryn arrived the next night right on time at the Academy Training Gymnasium. She keyed her Starfleet staff code into the control panel beside the doors and then heard the locks engage behind her when she entered. Quite a few years had passed since she had been in the building, but she remembered the swimming pool was in the back through another set of doors. She entered her code again and walked through to the pool area.

Chakotay was already in the water, and she watched as he made his turn at the far end and began the bottom of the lap, executing a near perfect butterfly stroke. Water rolled off the broad muscles of his bare back with each flexing sweep of his arms, the black swim trunks clinging to his narrow hips and round buttocks as they broke the surface with each kick of his powerful legs. She stood at the edge of the pool and waited for him, a soft smile lighting her face.

Chakotay heard her enter and was careful not to splash too much as he neared her. Instead of taking the last three strokes, he dove under to the end, coming up directly in front of her. He swept the water from his hair and off his face, then lifted himself to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Kathryn," he greeted her. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm a good swimmer, but not that good. If you're expecting to teach me how to do that, we may be here for a while."

He chuckled. "No, not right away. You're too weak, remember?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Do you motivate all your students by insulting them, Professor?"

"Only the stubborn ones."

She laughed and replied, "I'll readily admit to that."

He grinned and pointed to an open doorway to her left. "The locker rooms are that way. You can change in there."

"I have my suit on." She set the small bag she was carrying against the wall and shrugged off her lightweight white cardigan. She lifted her pale yellow dress over her head and folded it neatly on top of the bag, then stepped out of her white shoes. She was wearing a pastel blue swim dress and adjusted the shoulder straps before walking back to Chakotay. He slipped back into the water, and she sat on the edge before lowering herself in beside him. They were at the shallow end, and the water came to just below her waist.

"So, how sore are you?" he asked, his brow knitted with concern.

"It's not too bad. It's just that I went from the activity of _Voyager_ to sitting most of the day almost overnight. I was so caught up in the debriefings and then the promotion that I didn't realize I was still working my mind as hard as ever, but not my body."

"You haven't lost enough muscle tone that I can see it, so it won't take long to get you strengthened up again." He eyed her warily. "But, stay away from Tuvok's training programs for a few weeks."

She smiled at his reticence, knowing she had a reputation, built from necessity, of pushing herself past her limits. After a lifetime of doing so, she was ready to scale back a bit, at least for a little while. "Don't worry," she told him, "I'm not planning to invade any Borg cubes this week."

"Good to know. We'll start with some stretching and then a few laps in the pool."

They stood side by side holding the edge of the pool, and he took her through some light exercises designed to stretch the muscles and use the resistance of the water for strengthening. After a half hour, he suggested a break. "I don't want you going to see the Doctor tomorrow worse off than you were. I'd never hear the end of it."

She grinned and leaned back against the wall beside him. "How do you know about this stuff?"

He chuckled. "Now you're asking?"

She laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "I didn't doubt that you could help when you said so. I'm curious."

"When I was growing up, many of the people in the colony wanted to retain the traditional ways of doing things, including medicine. They often used hydrotherapy to ease various pains or to recover from certain injuries. We didn't have a pool, but we did have rivers and lakes." He told her about helping his grandfather do water exercises after a fall down the back steps, and listening to the older people teach the younger ones what movements were best for which joints. He could see the changes the exercises made in his grandfather and always remembered what he had learned.

Chakotay liked talking about the traditions of his people with Kathryn, even if he didn't adhere to many of those traditions. His history meant much more to him than it had when he was younger, and there were precious few people left with whom to share it after his home world, family, and the Maquis were decimated. He knew she had an insatiable curiosity about other cultures as he did, and she had never judged his people for their seemingly archaic beliefs.

He looked over at her after he finished the tale about his grandfather and saw the same openness and fascination her face had shown when she'd first asked him about his spirit guide. She had often had that look in the beginning of their journey, before the full weight of responsibility and the stress of the Delta Quadrant had settled so heavily on her. She was beautiful to watch.

He smiled softly and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she answered. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed. "I really do feel fine. I don't have any pain."

"Good, then we'll do a couple of laps across the pool. Computer, place a buoyancy cushion in the center of the pool." A flotation cushion appeared. "You haven't done this in a while. I don't want you going under if you cramp in the deeper water."

"You don't have much confidence in me, do you?" she teased.

"I have every confidence in you, Kathryn. I'm also confident that I'm not taking any chances." He smiled at her, and she squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly before diving under the water. She resurfaced to begin a decent freestyle stroke, and Chakotay followed her. After they made the turn to come back, he increased his speed to come alongside her and called for her to wait at other end.

Kathryn stopped at the pool edge and slicked her wet hair back off her face. Chakotay stood up beside her and did the same, their eyes locking for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Your hips are moving too much when you kick," he told her. "You're putting more strain on your lower back than you need to."

"You were watching my hips?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

He grinned at her. "I was watching your form. It's very good, but your legs kick slightly to the side. You're twisting your back and hip joints too much. Grab onto the edge and I'll show you."

She held the edge of the pool and he said, "Now bring your legs up and kick." She moved her legs a few times, and he put his hands around her hips to hold them in place. She startled at his touch and stood up with him still holding her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

She laughed. "No, you surprised me."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Try it again. I'm going to keep your hips and lower back in place so you can feel the difference in your kick."

She lowered her body in the water again, keenly aware of his strong hands wrapped over her pelvic bones. There was a time when she would have felt obligated to make an excuse to move away from him, to break that physical connection. She had no such obligations now, and his touch reminded of her of the latent attraction she had always felt toward him.

Kathryn lifted her legs out behind her and slowly imitated the kick she used when swimming. His grip tightened and held her, and she did feel the difference that forced her legs to move straight up and down.

"Can you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes, I can," she answered, fighting to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"Remember what it feels like when you're swimming."

His words took on a double meaning for her, and a soft flush stole through her body. She lowered her feet to the bottom of the pool and stood up.

Chakotay kept his hands on her hips as she found her footing. He didn't want to let go, though he did lighten his grip to a gentle touch. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice sounding deeper to her.

"I believe I am," she replied quietly. She slowly turned to face the other end of the pool, breaking his hold. His hands dropped to his sides as his eyes rose to hers briefly. They both took a deep breath, then she started another swimming lap while he followed. She swam two laps, but when she stopped, he turned and kept going. She watched his form as he powered through the water and wondered at her heightened awareness of him, an awareness she had felt quite often in the beginning of their time in the Delta Quadrant but had eventually tamed and tamped down deep. This time, she allowed herself to feel it.

She swam to the float in the center of the pool and pulled her upper body onto it, letting her chest and elbows rest on it and her hips and legs dangle in the water. He completed two more laps as she watched, and then swam to her and mirrored her position on the other side of the cushion. They slipped into easy conversation while their legs lazily kicked under the surface, taking them in slow circuits.

He tried to keep his gaze from falling to her cleavage, just visible in her swimsuit where she was propped across from him, and she tried to keep her eyes from roaming over the tan skin and taut muscles of his bare chest. They both caught the other looking from time to time. She talked to him about struggling to find her place in her new position at Starfleet Headquarters and how the organization had changed. They brought each other up to date on members of their old crew, and that led to memories of _Voyager_. They were surprised when they finally looked up and noticed it was after 2300 hours.

They made their way back to the shallow end of the pool and got rid of the float. She took her bag into the ladies locker room while he went into the men's where his clothes were already stored. When they met back at the doors, she took his arm as they made their way outside.

Chakotay stopped on the sidewalk and turned to her. "Do you want to come back the day after tomorrow?"

She thought for a moment. "Friday? Yes, that should be fine. Same time?"

"Same time. Take care of yourself."

"I will." She waved her hand toward the building. "Thank you for this, Chakotay. I do feel better."

He laid his fingers over hers briefly before slipping his arm from her hand. "I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Their next two meetings at the pool followed the same pattern as the first. By that Sunday, their feet and legs would gently brush together as they shared the float. They talked about everything from childhood memories to teenage antics to how their day went. They laughed together, grew quiet together as they remembered the lives lost in the Delta Quadrant, exchanged shy looks when they talked about first loves, and held each other's gaze when he gently swept a lock of her hair from her face. When he kissed her cheek that Sunday as they parted close to midnight, she held her hand to that place where his lips had been and smiled when she got in her hovercar.

Kathryn was ten minutes late on Tuesday, and when she entered the pool room, Chakotay could tell she'd had a rough time of it. "Hello. Bad day?" he asked as she dropped into the water.

She leaned back against the wall of the pool and rubbed her hand down her jaw. "I spent six hours in meetings today, and I swear nothing was accomplished. It was frustrating, to say the least. I'm not used to indecision and beating around the bush. A Vulcan poetry reading would have been preferable to the last two hours of that meeting." He watched as she rubbed her neck and tilted her head.

"Here, let me help." He clasped her arms and turned her back to him, then laid his hands over her shoulders and smoothed his thumbs up each side of her neck.

"Oh, that feels good," she sighed.

"You're so tense I can feel the knots. I'm guessing you have a headache, too."

"A little."

He leaned against the pool edge and pulled her to him. "Come here. Just relax"

She let her back rest against his torso and her head fall forward as his fingers kneaded the muscles of her neck and shoulders. He felt her tension begin to ease after a few minutes and slid his hands under her hair as he gently massaged her scalp.

"You should be a masseuse when you get tired of teaching," she mumbled.

He chuckled and combed his fingers through her hair before returning to her shoulders. Her weight settled more firmly against him and her head dropped back to his chest. He continued to massage her for a few moments, then lightly ran his fingers over her temples and forehead. He looked down at her and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"How does that feel?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm, much better. Thank you." She turned her head to him, his full lips just inches from hers. When was the last time she allowed her eyes to trace the cupid's bow of his top lip? She followed the lines before tilting her head to find his gaze. His dark chocolate eyes searched her blues, and then began to blur as his head lowered. His lips brushed hers softly, questioning, and she rose on her tiptoes to press into him.

His strong arms gathered her to him as their lips and tongues nibbled, explored and tasted. She turned her body to him and caressed his biceps as his hands splayed across her back. She ended the kiss, and they searched each other's eyes once again, finding desires long buried now rising to the surface. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her hair, his warmth and tenderness chasing away the last of her frustrations of the day.

They stood quietly holding each other, each of them sifting through emotions of longing and completion, but also of uncertainty. Kathryn remembered the touches and looks they had shared in the past, those gestures that seemed so small but spoke of so much between them. She needed to know if she could finally drop the barriers she had built against him, and if he was willing to let her in.

She raised her head and sought his lips again, her tongue circling his mouth before slipping inside to find his. He willingly met her, their tongues dancing together as his hand caressed her cheek before slipping under her ear to the nape of her neck. She surprised herself with a soft moan, and when he answered in kind she leaned further into him. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and his arm around her slipped to the small of her back. She could feel him semi-erect against her stomach. Her body tingled and took her breath away, and she finally pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air.

His gaze dropped to her breasts, and she realized her hard nipples were outlined against the material of her swim suit. He watched a pink blush rise over her chest and neck, and caressed her cheek before pulling her head down to rest on his shoulder. Chakotay could feel her heart beating against his and wondered if she could feel the flutter tickling his insides.

His voice was soft in her ear. "Kathryn, is this what you want? Do you want to be with me?"

She was silent for a moment before replying, "I do, Chakotay, if that's something that you want, too."

"This last week with you has been wonderful."

"For me, too. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He swept her hair back and kissed the side of her neck, gentle pecks turning to nips. The tip of his tongue darted against the sensitive point under her ear, and she turned her face into his chest with a gasp. She tasted his skin, slid her hand across his muscles, and trailed her fingertips over his collar bone. His hand on her lower back pulled her hips to his, while his other hand grazed her side and his thumb circled over the side of her breast. He kissed her jaw and cheek until she turned her lips to his again and their tongues met. She could feel him growing harder against her as her body was beginning its own throbbing, and suddenly he broke the kiss and gently pushed her hips away from his.

"Kathryn," he said, his voice breathy. "I don't want to rush this or push something we're not ready for."

She took his hands in hers and said, "Neither do I. We've spent almost eight years together, but this is new for us. It's new for me, to let myself feel everything."

"And for me. Please don't think that I don't want you. Nothing is further from the truth, which is why I'm pulling away now while I still can."

"I know, Chakotay. It's alright. I wasn't really up for working out tonight, not after the day I've had. I think I'll go home and get some rest, and I'll see you on Thursday."

"I'll be here."

She climbed out of the pool and took her bag into the locker room to change. She could hear him swimming laps, and dressed quickly before she lost her resolve. When she was ready to leave, she knelt by the edge of the pool, and he swam to her. She leaned over him and kissed him one more time, her hand gripping the back of his wet hair. She eased away from him, and he said, "Have dinner with me tomorrow tonight."

She smiled softly. "I would like that."

"About 1900 hours? I'll pick you up."

"I'll be ready. Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight Kathryn. Sleep well."

She heard him making another lap of the pool as she exited the room. She walked slowly, not wanting to leave but feeling it was the right thing to do. She was deep in thought as she left through the Training Gym doors and headed to her car. A few steps from the car, she realized the night air was cool and she didn't have on her sweater. It wasn't in her bag, so she must have left it inside. She put the bag in the front seat and returned to gym.

She re-entered the pool area to retrieve her sweater from the locker room. The shower was running in the men's room, and she heard a groan. She stopped to listen, and at another low moan that sounded like "Kathryn," she grew concerned that something was wrong with Chakotay. She rounded the corner into the men's room and saw him standing naked in the shower stall, the sight of his nude body under the cascading water freezing her in place. When her gaze dropped low enough, she watched his soapy fingers slide around his erection and caress up and down the hard length. Instant heat licked through her body and moisture pooled between her legs.

She watched his thumb circle over the head and his fingers slip along the underside of his shaft. His hips thrust forward, and his hand closed around the base. He was pumping harder now, his head leaned back and eyes closed, chest rising and falling with deep breaths and soft moans. His other hand cupped his sac, and the engorged head of his shaft glistened. She thought she could come just watching him, without being touched. His hand slid faster from base to tip of his hard sex, his stomach muscles clenched, and she knew he was close. She couldn't stop watching. He groaned again, and then she heard, "I love you, Kathryn. I love you." His hips bucked harder, his mouth opened with a sharp grunt, and her core throbbed as she watched his legs tremble and his seed spurt over his hand.

Every nerve in her body was alive with want of him, but she was afraid that if he found out she had just watched him masturbate with her name on his lips, he would be embarrassed and angry with her. She forced herself to quietly back out of the room and leave the gym, not caring that she forgot her sweater a second time. At home in bed that night, she brought herself to orgasm twice before whispering, "I love you, too, Chakotay," and finally slipping into dreams of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn took extra care getting ready for dinner the next evening. She picked a silky, jewel green dress with a low V-neckline, long sheer sleeves, and a knee-length skirt with a sheer overlay. She wore black pumps and a pair of crystal teardrop earrings. Her hair had grown to reach her shoulders again, and she brushed it so the ends curled softly around her face. It had been awhile since she wore full make-up, and she found herself feeling nervous as she applied a red lipstick. She blotted her lips to soften the color and chided herself for looking too long in the mirror. She wanted tonight to be different. He had seen her for seven years as the captain in every capacity from conservatively dressy to lying at death's door under a sickbay blanket. Tonight, she wanted him to see only Kathryn the woman.

Chakotay took a deep breath as he straightened his black slacks and the collar of his white button-down shirt. His black vest was unbuttoned, and he debated once again whether to leave it that way. He had decided earlier that it might be too dressy buttoned, but left it on unbuttoned until he could see what Kathryn was wearing. He carried a half dozen pink roses in one hand while the other hand fidgeted with his belt as he walked from the parking lot to Kathryn's apartment. Telling himself that he was meeting Kathryn, a woman he'd had dinner with hundreds of times, didn't help. The "old man" felt like a teenager, and he could only hope she wouldn't notice.

She answered the door at his chime and was struck by how handsome he looked. She smiled and greeted him. "Chakotay, come in."

He'd never seen her look more feminine, her blue eyes bright, her face soft, and her red lips captivating. "Kathryn, you look breathtaking." He kissed her briefly before handing her the roses. "These are for you."

"Thank you! They're beautiful. I'll put these in a vase and then we can go."

He leaned against the kitchen doorway while she found a vase in the cabinet. She arranged the roses and placed them in the middle of the dining table. As she approached him in the doorway, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. The image of him in the shower flashed through her mind, and her knees nearly buckled as she leaned into him.

Chakotay no longer felt like an awkward teenager, but a virile man with the woman he loved in his arms. They breathed and tasted each other until he lifted his head with a soft groan. He touched his forehead to hers for a moment and then stepped back, his eyes traveling down the open expanse of her chest to her cleavage in the low cut dress. He lifted his gaze back to hers and asked, "Are you hungry?"

She flashed a crooked smile and in a husky voice said, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

His cheeks dimpled. "Very. We should go."

They both knew they weren't talking about food, and the longer they stayed, the harder it would be to leave her apartment. She took his arm to walk to his hovercar, and he rested his hand over her fingers.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they were in the car.

"A little Tuscan restaurant I heard a couple of professors talking about. It's about a 20-minute drive from here along the coast. I hope that's okay."

"It sounds perfect." She settled back in the seat and watched the sights through the window. He reached across to take her hand and asked about her day, glad to hear that it had been much better than the day before. He told her that his classes were beginning a lesson on the Vidiians, and that the Doctor would be joining in on Friday to talk about the Phage.

Kathryn laughed and said, "I guess you'll find out if your students like you if they come back to class Monday."

Chakotay grinned at her. "I've talked to the Doctor a couple of times to make sure he knows the time limits and understands that these are not med students. He seems eager to be involved and wants to do well so that I'll invite him back. The Phage had such a huge impact on Vidiian society and essentially devastated and completely changed a culture in a very short time. I think it's an important lesson for the classes to grasp."

She squeezed his hand. "You're right, it is. Maybe I'll slip in and observe a class."

"You're welcome anytime. You could take over for a day if you want." He glanced over at her. "In uniform, of course. If you show up in a dress, they'll be too distracted to learn anything. The uniform is enough for them to handle, as it is."

"Chakotay!" she laughed.

"What?" he chuckled. "You're a beautiful woman, Kathryn, and you were my beautiful captain in uniform for seven years."

"You're not easy to ignore either, Professor. I heard that all of your classes filled up before the first day of registration ended."

"It's a new area of study," he said. "The Delta Quadrant is a popular subject right now."

"Uh huh. Tell me, what's your female to male student ratio?"

"It's," he thought for a moment. "It's about… Oh no," he groaned.

She laughed. "I thought so. Don't worry, when they figure out that it actually is a very interesting subject with a good professor, who is unavailable by the way, things will even out. In the meantime, you've made a lot of young women the life of the party when they can be the first regale everyone with tales of the Delta Quadrant."

He shook his head at her. "You are definitely taking over for a day, in that dress, and I'm going to kiss you in front of every class when I introduce you."

They were laughing so hard, he almost missed the turn to the restaurant.

They were seated at a quiet table toward the back of the dining room. The restaurant was beautifully decorated in Tuscan countryside charm with dimmed lighting and soft instrumental music playing. Both the wine and the food were excellent, but Chakotay was focused solely on Kathryn. He had caught glimpses on occasion in the Delta Quadrant of the woman she could be, and in some ways he felt like he was getting to know her for the first time, though the desire for her that had simmered just under the surface for years was fully present. Her smile, her piercing blue eyes, her pale skin with a light dusting of freckles across her chest, and the soft curl of her hair brushing her neck made his heart skip and his breath catch.

"What is it?" she asked.

He realized he'd been caught staring at her, and smiled softly. He hesitated for a moment, then answered, "You." He reached across the table to take her hand. "You've known for a long time that I loved you, and now I find myself falling in love with you all over again."

She gazed into his eyes and laced her fingers through his. "I can't say the first time I realized what I felt for you. It seems like a lifetime ago, yet brand new. I have loved you, Chakotay, and I'm in love with you, too."

They kept their hands clasped across the table as they finished the meal and another glass of wine. When they left the restaurant and were driving back down the coast, Chakotay pulled over along a quiet stretch of beach. "How about a walk along the shore?" he asked.

"That sounds nice," she said with a smile.

When they reached the sand, they left their shoes behind and started off hand in hand down the beach. The moonlight shimmered across the water, and the sounds of the gentle waves breaking on shore drowned out the faint sounds of the city. Kathryn felt as if they were the only two people in the world at that moment, and it brought back memories of New Earth where they had been the only two people.

They had been strolling together for several minutes when Chakotay stopped and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Her lips met his as their bodies gently swayed together and his hands caressed her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and gripped him tighter as passion built between them. She felt a sudden cold spot on her shoulder and leaned her head back from him. A light rain was beginning to fall, and they both looked up at the sky as the drops grew heavier.

Chakotay looked around and spotted an arched alcove on the side of the building nearest them. "We'd better take cover. Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran for the building, the cool rain increasing steadily. By the time they made it under the dark alcove, his black hair was shimmering with raindrops, and she could feel the rivulets down her bare ankles and feet. They leaned against opposite sides of the tight space, laughing and trying to brush the water from their hair and clothes. The sheer sleeves of her dress were damp and cold against her skin, and she shivered. He moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms, his body covering hers as he pressed her into the corner of the alcove to keep both of them dry.

He gazed down at her still grinning. "We may be here for a while," he said. "I wonder if you have enough pull to get Headquarters to beam you an umbrella."

She laughed and shifted her back against the wall, which caused his hips to slip tighter against hers. "I'm not sure I want to find out," she replied, her voice husky. "I'm rather enjoying this at the moment."

"Well then, we'll just have to stay here and hope the rain doesn't end too soon." He watched a pearl of water drip from her hair onto her chest and slip over the curve of her breast into the V of her bodice. He slowly traced the shining trail with a fingertip from her collar bone to the valley between the swells of her breasts. She leaned her head against the wall and arched into his touch. He followed the line of her dress over her other breast and watched tiny pinpricks rise over her skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly.

"No, not at all." She kept one hand around his back while the other unbuttoned his shirt until she could slip inside to feel the heat of his broad chest. Her small hand was cool, and his skin quivered under her delicate fingers. He groaned and ran his tongue over and between her lips as his hand cupped the underside of her breast. His thumb slid over the material to her nipple, the peak pushing against her dress.

She could feel him hardening against her and thrust her hips. He continued to tease her nipple while his other hand slid to her buttock and pulled her tighter to him. There was something erotic about being outside with the rain falling around them as they hid in the dark, narrow archway. He bent his knees and pushed his erection against her, the friction of their clothing only adding to the sensations. She moaned and slid her body up and down his, her mound throbbing as the tip of his hard sex rubbed over it. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to her neck as they gripped each other. Her soft noises sent tingles down his spine, and his hand on her buttock slid between her legs, feeling the swollen lips of her sex through her clothing.

She gasped and writhed against him as distant thunder rumbled around them in the night. "Oh god," she moaned.

Chakotay worked his fingers under the bodice of her dress and into her bra, sliding his palm over her bare breast and tweaking her nipple. He wanted to see her and thrust his hips against her again as he pulled the soft flesh from her dress and looked down at her. The rain hid the light of the moon, but he could make out the dusky pink of her nipple against her creamy skin. He could feel himself losing control as he bit down on her neck and then licked his way to her earlobe.

"Kathryn," he panted.

"Please, don't stop."

"You're going to make me lose it."

"Yes," she hissed. "Make me come, Chakotay."

He growled in her ear and slid the length of his erection over her. He lifted the side of her dress that was against the wall and slipped his hand down the back of her panties. He felt her heat and pushed his fingertip into her wet core, his sex throbbing with the friction of his clothes.

"You're so wet," he groaned. He moved his hand from her breast to the back of her thigh and lifted her so he could reach her better, her arms holding on around his neck. His finger slid through her moisture to her pearl, and she muffled her cry in his hair. Thunder rolled through the air around them, and the rain pounded on the sidewalk as he circled her clit and bucked against her. Her body tightened in his arms, and he knew that when she climaxed, he would follow. He lifted her thigh higher to open her legs and slipped a finger inside of her while he pressed against her swollen button.

Her wet heat clenched around him, and his erection swelled inside his briefs. She gasped and ground her hips down on his hand. A loud clap of thunder vibrated through the alcove and was met by her cry, her head thrown back against the wall and her body arching. He felt her walls clamp around his finger as the orgasm raced through her, and he was lost. He bucked his hips hard against her, wedging her into the corner as his seed spilled into his clothes.

Their bodies were locked together as they moaned against each other, and each twitch of his pumping length trapped between them sent a ripple through her heat. Finally, their tremors slowed, and he lowered her leg to the ground. He slipped his hand from her underwear and smoothed down her skirt, then held her against him and briefly kissed her, still trying to catch his breath. She shifted her breast back into her bra and dress, and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"Gods, Chakotay," she moaned as she hugged him to her.

He chuckled and caressed her hair. "I hope nobody was watching."

"Two minutes ago, I didn't care. Can you imagine the headline? Vice admiral and Academy professor caught in public lewd act."

He laughed and kissed her hair. "I guess we'll have to check the news releases first thing in the morning." He stepped back from her and took off his vest. He held it out into the rain, and then wrung it out until it was damp. He glanced at her and said, "I need to clean up a little."

She moved away from the corner and motioned for him to take her place. She hid him from view as best she could while he unzipped his pants and wiped himself off with the vest. When he was finished, he turned around and tugged her backward to him, lifted the back of her skirt, and pulled down her panties. He gently cleaned between her legs as he kissed her neck. He straightened her clothing again, and she leaned back into his arms.

He rested his head against hers and said, "I love you, Kathryn."

She held onto his arms around her waist. "I love you, too, Chakotay."

The rain was letting up and the thunder had moved off into the distance again. Soon, the only sound was the drip of water from the wet buildings around them. They held hands and walked back to the beach and the car, picking up their shoes along the way. The drive back to Kathryn's apartment was quiet, their hands clasped between them and the lights of the city flickering around them. He walked her to her door, and their kiss goodnight was long and tender.

"Should we still meet at the pool tomorrow night?" he asked.

She nodded. "I think I'm going to need the workouts to keep up with you."

He laughed. "I believe the words 'don't stop' were yours." She blushed and grinned, and he caressed her cheek. "I'll be waiting for you. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Chakotay. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay was swimming the backstroke when Kathryn arrived at the pool Thursday night. He raised his head when he heard her enter, and his smile met her own. She had replicated a new bathing suit for tonight and hoped he liked it. She dropped her bag by the wall and pulled off her dress as usual, then adjusted the straps and legs of the white one-piece suit. She had only worn her swim dress before, and the new suit had a low neckline that curved across the tops of her breasts while the back dipped past her waist. The legs were not high cut, but they were higher than the skirt of her swim dress.

He swam to the edge of the pool and stared up at her. "Hello again, sexy," he growled. She flashed him a half-smile and sat down, putting her hands on his shoulders and letting him lower her into the water. He held her up and kissed her passionately before finally setting her on her feet.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Long. All I could think about was meeting you tonight," he replied.

She smiled. "I'm sure I read the same report from Bajor three times."

He entwined his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand. Still holding her hand in his, he trailed his fingertip from the hollow of her neck to the top of her breast, and a soft flush rose over her skin. A heated look passed between them, and Kathryn had a feeling that their agreement to wait would be tossed out an airlock very soon.

"We should get started," Chakotay said softly.

"I think so."

"I have a couple of things to show you."

Kathryn tilted her head slightly and raised one eyebrow. After a pause, the corner of her mouth curled upward and she said, "Oh, you meant exercises."

He leaned his head back and laughed. "Yes, I have new exercises to show you." She loved to hear him laugh and was still grinning as they began the stretching and resistance routine.

An hour later, Kathryn was completing her fourth lap of the pool. When she reached the end, she turned and lightly pushed off the wall to float on her back. Chakotay stopped and watched the water slide off the outline of her body in the white suit. He slipped his arms under her and supported her as she held onto him with one arm and wiped the water from her face.

"Well, Professor, how did I do?" she asked.

"Beautifully," he said softly as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. He darted his tongue over her lips, tasting the water from the pool mixed with her own unique blend that was Kathryn. She met his tongue with hers and they began a gentle tease of circling and sliding from his mouth to hers, her lips to his.

When they separated to breathe, she saw in his eyes tenderness, desire, and love mixed with the burning passion she had always known was part of him. His look ignited the longing in her to join with this man soul, mind, and body in a bond that was both years made and years in the making.

She placed her fingers over his full lips and he kissed them, bending his head lower to kiss her palm, the sensitive skin of her wrist, and down her arm. He slowly backed up until he was leaning against the edge of the pool, still holding her in his arms. He propped one foot against the wall and rested her on his thigh, freeing one of his hands. In long, feathery strokes, he caressed her back, her neck, down her arms and sides, and over her hips. She closed her eyes and gave herself to his touch, the sensations building one upon another until even her scalp tingled. Soon, light kisses found the most sensitive spots under her ear, over her shoulder, across her chest to the tops of her breasts.

The backs of his fingers grazed the silky white material over her nipple, and she gasped. He cupped the fullness underneath while the pad of his thumb continued to circle over the hardened peak. She opened her eyes and briefly watched the sheen of his hair where his head was bent over her, then placed her hand over his at her breast and urged it up to her shoulder. He hooked his fingers under the strap of her suit and slid it down, holding it while she pulled her arm out, and raised his head to look at her. When she lifted her arm from around his neck, he removed that side of her bathing suit, too, and pushed the material down to her waist.

When she put her arm around his neck again, the motion lifted her breast toward him. He licked her nipple and then suckled it between his lips, applying just enough pressure that she could feel it without bringing pain. His tongue continued to flick over and around her while his hand massaged the other breast. With one last nip of his teeth, he gave the same attention to the other side.

Kathryn could do little more than hold onto him in her position, and she wanted to touch and taste him. She pulled herself up and set her feet down, turning her body to his and leaning in to kiss him. His bare chest was hot against her breasts, and she could feel his arousal pressing into her lower belly. He groaned when her mouth left his to explore his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest. Her hands roamed over his muscles and down his sides to his hips, and he gripped the small of her back and pulled her tighter against him. She thrust her hips, and he moved her over his hard length, bending his knees to slide over her mound.

He brought one hand to her cheek and lifted her head. His need was evident in his voice when he said her name. "Kathryn, I have to know. Do you still want to wait to make love?"

"No. I want to feel everything with you, Chakotay." She worked her hand between them and palmed his erection through his shorts to show him she had no reservations. He took her in a crushing kiss and grabbed her buttocks as their tongues danced together.

He turned with her and pushed her into the pool wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her with his weight and cupped the soft flesh of her breast. She moaned when his tongue slid over her nipple and he sucked the dusky peak between his lips, teething and licking where she was hypersensitive from his previous attentions. Her hands tangled in his short hair as he left a trail of sensation up her chest with tiny kisses over her skin. He darted his tongue between her lips again, and desire burned through her when his hard length slid over her clit.

His mouth clamped over the tingling skin under her ear as he nudged her legs from around his waist. When she was standing, he pushed her bathing suit over her hips and down her legs. He took a deep breath and ducked under the water to help her step out of it. As he rose back up, he paused to kiss and lick the bundle of nerves between her legs. "Oh god," she moaned as her fingers dug at the pool wall. His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped a breath. He removed his swim shorts and tossed both pieces of clothing up onto the edge.

There was no holding back, no barriers left between them as skin met skin, and hands, lips, and tongues danced over each other's body. Soon, both of them dropped a hand below the water, her fingers sliding over his shaft as his played over her clit. He knew the water would diminish her natural lubricant, and he wanted her to come before he entered her. He pushed a finger inside her heat to spread her moisture and felt she was getting close. He slipped back through her folds and circled her pearl, her hips thrusting against him, and her moans getting sharper.

He nipped and sucked her neck, and felt his own control slipping in her grasp. He moved his other hand to her wrist and she understood, wrapping her arm around his back. He pressed harder against her clit and she sucked in her breath as her stomach clenched. She clung to him for several seconds before finally spiraling into orgasm, her head leaning back and her cry ringing through the space.

He watched her writhe for a moment before he lifted her thigh and guided himself to her. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but her heel wrapped over his leg and pulled him forward. He drove into her and stilled, the rippling walls of her core tightening around him. "Kathryn," he gasped.

"Please, Chakotay."

He pulled back and thrust into her again, then lifted her other leg and held her to him. She wrapped her thighs over his hips, and he began to slide in and out of her tight heat. She raised her head, and her nails gripped his muscles as she used the wall at her back to strengthen her matching thrusts. He drove into her harder, faster, until she couldn't keep his pace and braced herself against the pool. He grunted against her neck, and his hands tightened under her buttocks.

She felt his hard shaft swell inside her and moaned in his ear, "Yes, let me feel you." His rhythm faltered, and he jerked into her twice, then again, burying himself to the hilt. She felt his growl rumble through his chest as he exploded inside her, his seed pumping deep in her core. She held him through the orgasm, clenching her inner muscles and feeling him twitch against her. When he finally stilled, he eased his weight off of her and pulled her into his arms, turning until he was leaning against the side.

He cupped her cheek and tenderly kissed her. "I love you," they both said, then smiled.

He caressed her and asked, "Is your back okay?"

"It's fine. One of these days, we have to find a bed, though."

He grinned and reached over the edge of the pool to retrieve their suits. They redressed, and he called for a buoyancy cushion. They climbed on it together, and she laid her head on his shoulder as they drifted around the pool, talking quietly and caressing each other.

"Chakotay? I should tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

She hesitated, and then told him about watching him in the shower. Her voice was halting when she told him why she left, that she was afraid he would be angry with her. He was quiet for several seconds, and then started chuckling quietly. "You're right. I would have been embarrassed and probably upset with you if you had told me that night."

"And now?" she asked uncertainly.

"I love you, Kathryn. I don't want to hide anything from you. I also want you know that you can always talk to me about anything."

She smiled and kissed his chest. "I'm sorry. Well, I can't say I'm sorry I saw you, but I am for invading your privacy like that."

He pulled her tighter against his side and wrapped his leg over hers. "I know how you can make it up to me."

"How's that?"

He gazed down at her and slid his hand over her buttock. "You can let me watch you sometime."

He saw the flush in her cheeks before she kissed him and said, "Give me a few days on that one, okay?" She buried her face in his neck and her laughter joined his.

It was well after midnight when they reluctantly left the gym. Chakotay walked Kathryn to her car and hugged her close. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I would like that. I haven't had your cooking in a while."

"You can stay if you want to. Do you have to work Saturday?"

She clasped his hand and replied, "I would stay even I did have to work. But no, I don't have to go in unless I'm called."

"Any time after 1800 hours is fine. Goodnight, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Chakotay. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

YEAR 2381

Kathryn was due back from a five-day trip to Mars, and Chakotay was anxious to see her. He had spent a couple of months planning a surprise for her, and the conference away just so happened to coincide perfectly with his timing. He commed her office at Headquarters to find out if she would be arriving on schedule.

Her assistant greeted him. "Professor Chakotay, you're wife's shuttle will be here at 1600 hours."

"Thank you, Ensign. I'll be there to pick her up."

Chakotay checked the back yard one more time to make sure everything was ready, then raised the privacy shield before heading to the shuttle port. He watched Kathryn's shuttle land and grinned when he saw her exit the hatch with a lieutenant hot on her heels trying to reach for her bags. Chakotay laughed when he saw the terse nod of her head so familiar to him that somehow conveyed both a kind "thank you" and a firm "I'll do it myself," causing the lieutenant to halt and snap his heels together at attention. Kathryn continued on, and when she was ten steps ahead the lieutenant's shoulders sagged as he exhaled the breath he'd been holding. She still had the ability to use her petite frame and piercing blue eyes to make grown men feel like children trying to gain their mother's approval.

Chakotay kissed her and put her bags in the hovercar. "I missed you," he said as he took her hand in the car on the drive home.

"I missed you, too. I did enjoy the conference, though. There's a lot of promising work going on right now in alternative warp drive energy sources. Tom and B'Elanna did a good job in their presentation on new long range shuttle designs."

"Did you get to see Miral?"

Kathryn smiled. "I did. She wanted to know where Uncle Chakotay was, and when you were coming to play with her."

"I'll have to make some time to go see them."

"Maybe we can plan a weekend away for her birthday."

Chakotay turned the car into the drive, and Kathryn's eyes widened. "Why is there a privacy shield in the yard?"

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "You'll see. I have a surprise for you."

"What project have you been up to now?"

"I think you'll like it." He grabbed her bags from the car and followed her into the house, leaving the luggage just inside the door. He put his arm around her waist and walked with her to the back yard.

She stopped and a slow smile lit her face. "A pool!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, Chakotay." She hugged him and then walked across the patio and down the steps to the edge of the pool. Two lounging floats were drifting across the water, and in one corner was an inset hot tub.

He kissed her cheek and said, "I've been planning to do this for a while, and your trip just happened to come at the right time to make it a surprise." He turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I first laid eyes on you ten years ago today. My life was changed in that moment as we began our journey together. It changed again when we finally found the love we could have together in the pool at the Academy. I wanted a way to remember both of those times."

"It's perfect, Chakotay. Only you can make a decade seem like an eternity and a single moment all at once. Ten years with you as my first officer, my friend, my love, and finally my husband have been the best years of my life. "

He kissed her softly as his hand cradled her head to his. He pulled away and said, "I'll put your bags away for you. Why don't you get changed and we'll test the water? I have wine waiting for us, and dinner is programmed to be ready in a couple of hours."

Kathryn put on the white swim suit she had worn the first time they made love. When she met him back outside, he handed her a glass of wine and she stepped down into the warm water of their new pool. "Oh, this feels good," she sighed.

"The control panel is under that corner tile," Chakotay said, pointing to one of the dark blue squares that edged the pool. "Is the water temperature okay?"

"It's fine." He slipped in beside her, and she leaned back against him as they sipped their wine.

"Would you rather swim or float?" he asked.

"Float, I think. I would like to relax after the long trip."

Chakotay eased himself from behind her, retrieved one of the floats for her, and set her empty wine glass to the side while she climbed on the cushion and lounged back. He gave her a gentle push, and she floated across the water. He swam a couple of laps across the pool, then dove under the water to come up at her feet.

The warm afternoon sun had dried her skin, and he pulled himself onto the end of the float between her legs. He trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh and watched it quiver under his touch. She laughed and said, "You're getting me wet again."

He grinned and slid forward until he could nibble at the material between her legs. She gasped, and he tugged the suit to the side and flicked his tongue over her button before licking his way to her opening. She clasped his head with her hands, her hips thrusting against his mouth. "Mmm, you're getting me so wet."

_Finis_


End file.
